Mikasa vs Akame (Attack on Titan vs Akame Ga Kill)
Mikasa vs Akame 'is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform and is the Season 7 premiere. Description ''Attack on Titan vs Akame Ga Kill! Two emotionally detached sword-wielding anime females duke it out to determine who's blade is sharper! Pre-Battle Akame ran in the shadows, looking to hunt down a target that she had been given. Hopping from building to building, she found it: Mikasa. Jumping down, she took out her blade. Mikasa, while originally raising an eyebrow, then took out hers in turn. Only one will survive! '''ENGAGE! The two instantly clashed blades, then swung at each other, the blades clanging as they collided, Mikasa being pushed back due to Akame's speed. As Akame swung, Mikasa ducked, then punched her in the face before kicking her across the ground. Akame got up, quickly blocking a swing from Mikasa, then clashing blades again. After a brief struggle, Akame broke it and kicked Mikasa back, then ran at her, intending to slash. Mikasa used her gear to fling herself up onto the top of a building. 50! Akame jumped up several objects to get to the top of the building, locking blades with Mikasa, then clashing with them as the two fighters fought across the buildings, neither allowing the other to make a successful hit. Finally, Akame kneed Mikasa in the face, only for Mikasa to punch Akame a few feet away, stunning the assassin, then running and kicking her off the building. Akame flipped as she fell, landing on her feet and catching her sword, just barely avoiding being poisoned. 40! Mikasa kicked the handle of Akame's sword, sending the sword flying into a wall, getting it lodged there. As Akame staggered, Mikasa came over, only to run into a kick from the assassin, who then grabbed Mikasa and kneed her in the face, throwing her across the ground. Mikasa used her gear to recover, then flung herself at Akame, getting out her blades and swinging at Akame, who rolled away from it, causing Mikasa to land on the ground, having hit nothing. 30! Mikasa looked at Akame, who sped towards her, punching her repeatedly before grabbing her, kneeing her in the stomach, then punching her back. Akame then ran towards Mikasa again, only to be met with a punch, sending her falling in surprise. Mikasa used her gear to get on top of a building and stare at Akame, raising an eyebrow. Akame, getting up, frowned again. 20! Akame quickly ran to her blade, pulling it from the wall and holding it in front of her face. Ready for round two, the two fighters prepared their weaponry, ready for the other to make a move. What for what feels like eternity, they stand there, motionally. Then, when a rock falls between them, they dash at each other and start fighting with their weapons, clanging and zipping being heard a mile away as the two fought throughout the city, destroying a lot of stuff. 10! Mikasa kneed Akame, then kicked her in the chin, sending her back. As Mikasa launched herself at Akame at full force, blade prepared to kill her, Akame came in and swiped at the same time as Mikasa, causing Akame to fall and Mikasa to land. As Mikasa turned to Akame, she suddenly dropped to the ground, dead due to the poison inflicted by Akame's blade. K.O!!!! Akame got up, clutching her arm as her blade was on the ground, but grabbed it and walked off. This Melee's Winner is... Akame landed on the podium, frowning. AKAME!!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 7 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees